Die Leiden des Severus oder wie er zu MarySue fand
by Jasmin Snape
Summary: Ein mit Verfolgungswahn geplagte Snape, grübelt über das merkwürdige zusammen treffen von Mary Sue nachXDD
1. Prolog

Diese kleine Story die Snape und Co mal so richig durch den Kakau zieht, ist mit hilfe von SlyeryBlack entstanden. Die mir wirklich sehr geholfen hat als es mir Moralisch nicht so gut ging.

Ich wünsche euch sehr viel spa

Ps: Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen erschlagen sie Poppy und fragen sie Wurmschwanz oder notgedrungen michXD

Prolog

Jeder in Hogwarts war glücklich und zufrieden und keiner wollte dem anderen etwas Böses. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar, die Luft war erfüllt von Liebe und Harmonie, Potter hatte es endlich geschafft unseren heiß geliebten Voldi mit einem feuchten Furz zu besiegen und Sirius beschloss nach langem Hin und Her sich im Tagespropheten zu outen. Es gab keiner der nicht wirklich glücklich war in Hogwarts, nun ja... einen gab es schon.

In einer dunklen und feuchten Ecke, (also nicht feucht in dem Sinne... was ihr jetzt wieder denkt XDD obwohl Sirius würde es freuen hust)  
saß ein hagerer, an den Nägelkauender, fahlhäutiger Mann dessen Haar, welches einst in Saft und Kraft gestanden hatte, nun völlig ergraut und trockener war als die Sahara Wüste selbst.

Seine einzige Beschäftigung die er noch mit Spannung verfolgte, bestand darin mit seinem Oberkörper nervös vor und zurück zu wippen immer wieder, unaufhörlich.

Eine kleine Eule mit dem Namen Kommi, kam durch das Kerkerfenster herein geflogen und ließ sich auf einem Balken, nicht weit von diesem bedauernswerten Geschöpf, nieder. So klein wie sie war hätte sie leicht in die Faust eines großen Mannes gepasst. An ihrem grauen Gefieder zupfend, schaute sie kopfschüttelnd zu dem armen Snape hinab, doch der Giftmixer war nicht der einzige der leiden musste, weit gefehlt. Unter Snapes dürren Streichholz-Ärmchen lugte ein kleines, mit Flicken übersätes Snapepüppchen hervor.

Wenn man ein leicht zu beeinflussender Mensch war -und an alles glaubte was einem die Bildzeitung unter die Nase rieb- wäre man allen Anschein nach davon ausgegangen, dass die Puppe bitterlich anfing zu weinen.

Es war aber auch kein Wunder, denn so wie sie der Tränkemeister durchknuddelte, oder besser gesagt aus Nervosität zerfriemelte, war es schon beinahe Folter sich das ganze Szenario mit an zusehen.

Die kleine Eule flog behutsam auf Snapes Schulter und sah ihn mit ihren recht großen, glänzenden Augen an, doch er schien sie nicht zu bemerken, dann jedoch erkannte die kleine Eule einen blauen, unheilvollen Schimmer, welcher aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes zu ihr herüber wabberte. Sie flog dorthin und sah etwas Komisches, etwas Seltsames, Unbeschreibliches. Es war rechteckig und von ihm ging das komische grelle Licht aus.  
Auch die runden Knopfaugen der Puppe wanderten zu diesem merkwürdigen, abstrusen Ding.  
Was um Himmels Willen war das? Hatte deswegen Sev solch unbeschreibliche Ängste? Musste er deswegen schon, rosa Hemden tragen?  
Ja ihr hört recht, seit kurzer Zeit trug er rosa Seidenhemden und das schlimme daran war, dass er sie auch noch gerne trug, sie förmlich schon liebte. Seit langer Zeit fragten sich das Kommi-Eulchen und der kleine Sev-Versteher (so hießt Snapes Knuddelpuppe) warum er das nur tat? Er war doch nicht etwa, na ja ihr wisst schon....

(Na ja lassen wir das)

Kommi erkannte noch etwas anderes was vor dem Kastending auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Dieses Ding war länglich und hatte viele kleine Tasten, an einigen klebte sogar Blut, sein Blut. Hatte er sich seine Finger etwa so wund geschunden an dieser Teufelsmaschine?

Sie schaute wieder zu Severus, welcher schon so erhebliche Augenringe besaß, dass man dachte es wären Rettungsringe, wenn nicht sogar der Grand Canion.

_"Du Kommi Eule!!! Was siehst du da?", _keuchte die Snapepuppe unter Snapes fester Umarmung hervor. Das erstaunlich war, dass sie niemand außer die Kommi Eule selbst verstehen konnte und anders herum war es der selbe Fall, aber wie sagt man doch so schön, dumm versteht sich eben. ( XD)

_"Oh Mann Sev du stinkst wie eine Herde Ochsen...",_keuchte sie erneut, jedoch folgte keine Reaktion von Seiten Snape, genau so gut hätte man mit einem Kaktus reden können, obwohl es sicher effektiver und prickelnder gewesen wäre.

Die kleine Eule hüpfte um dieses Tastenteil herum und schaute es sich genau an. Sie wusste, dass es zu diesem komischen Kastending gehören musste, doch mehr konnte sie auch nicht sagen.  
„_ich bin mir sicher, dass es der Grund für seinen Zustand ist... es klebt Blut an den kleinen Tasten_.", fiepte sie der Puppe zu.

„_Erst sieht er aus wie ein Schwein...", _die Puppe sah auf Snapes rosa Hemd und fuhr genervt fort: _„...und jetzt stinkt und blutet er wie eines.... steht was auf dieser Scheibe!" _erkundigte sich der Sev-Versteher.

Kommi sah auf den blau-leuchtenden Kasten und entzifferte folgende Worte.  
_„Animexx.de.... online Rollenspiele....", _fiepte sie und wand sich um, so dass sie genau in die Knopfaugen von Sev-Versteher blicken konnte. Große tiefgründige Augen trafen auf kleine schwarze Knöpfchen.

Ganz allmählich fragte sich die Puppe, was dies alles nur zu bedeuten hatte. So etwas kannte sie nicht, doch Sev schien es sehr gut kennen gelernt zu haben.  
Während beide nachgrübelten und Snape angefangen hatte friedlich am Daumen zu lutschen, knarrte plötzlich eine Tür und die Puppe wie auch die Kommi-Eule richteten ihre Augen gen Kerkertür. Doch es trat keiner ein.  
Wenige Sekunden später machte es "Pling". Diese „Pling"war dermaßen wiederhallend das man dachte der Kerker wäre ein Gebirge, in denen das Echo immer wieder kehrte, immer und immer wieder „Pling!", „Pling!"und wieder ein grauenvolles „Pling!".  
_„Was ist das schon wieder!!! Ich bekomme langsam angst!", _murmelte der Sev-Versteher.

Die kleine Eule flatterte einen halben Meter von dem leuchtenden Kasten weg und schaute ein klein wenig genauer hin. Etwas Neues war darauf erscheinen und es machte ihr ein wenig Angst. Langsam trippelte sie auf das Kastenteil zu und schaute es sich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.  
_„Mary Sue Telegram....", _fiepte sie und warf einen kurzen, flüchtigen Blick zu der Puppe.  
Es machte erneut „Pling"und etwas Neues stand in diesem Mary Sue Telegramm.  
_„Hi Sevie ... mir ist langweilig...."_, zitierte Kommi.  
Hätte die Eule eine Augenbraue hochziehen können, hätte sie es getan, denn bei jedem „Pling"zuckte Severus erneut ängstlich zusammen und wimmerte etwas.

Auf seiner Schläfe begann wild ein Nerv zu Zucken und es sah beinahe aus als würde ein Wurm dort Hula tanzen.  
"Geh weg!!! Lass mich alleine!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie er panisch vor Angst.

Kommi beobachtete den armen, psychisch am Ende scheinenden Tränkemeister an und fiepte tragisch, fast melodramatisch.  
Danach schaute sie wieder auf den Kasten.  
_„Severus... ich weiß, dass du da bist... komm und play mit mir!"_, fiepte die Eule der Puppe zu und sie konnte sich richtig vorstellen wie diese Mary Sue jene Worte ganz versessen und psychomäßig leise mitflüsterte, während sie diese eingab. Die Eule erschauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Platzteller große Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn und seine Augen hatten sich wie die Augen von Mrs. Norris lampenartig vergrößert.  
Warum hatte er sich nur auf diese Aktion mit ihr eingelassen? Wieso hatte sie es geschafft ihn so fertig zu machen. In Gedanken fing er an darüber nachzugrübeln wie alles angefangen hatte....


	2. Wie alles begann

Und so hatte alles begonnen...

Nachdem Snape für den Phönix etwas äußerst wichtiges zu erledigt hatte, (er sollte heraus finden ob man Sirius, wenn man ihn in Watte einpacken würde, sicher durch London schmuggeln konnte) ging er wie eh und je mit schnellen schritten durch Londons Gassen.  
Nach einer Weile bleib er an einem kleinen aber feinen Computer Geschäft- mit schlappen 300 Quadratmetern Verkauffläche stehen und sah auf eine grelle Neontafel mit der Inschrift "Click and Surfe" hinauf. Aber warum war er eigentlich an diesem Geschäft stehen geblieben? Dieses Muggel Geschäft glitzernden und funkelnden Dingen, interessierte ihn genau so wenige wie eine Tonne voller Drachensch.. (piep)

Nein, es war eher die Tatsache das Snape einen Schüler von Hogwarts wieder erkannte, welche sich beinahe die Nase am Schaufenster platt drückte -was sowieso nicht aufgefallen wäre, da er eh schon eine Nase besaß die einem Schwein sehr ähnlich war.  
"Was gibt es da zu sehen!?", zischte Snape hinter ihm und verschränkte seine Arme auf der Brust. (tja... Sev kann eben niemals ausspannen, immer diese Bälger...)

"Oh Professor!", grinste der Junge und schaute kurz zu dem Tränkemeister um fort zu fahren.

"Das ist der neuste Rechner.... super schnell im Internet und dieser Flachbildschirm da... einfach der Hammer.... ich würde ihn mir gerne anschaffen doch meine Mutter pflegt immer zu sagen: keine Muggelsachen, die sind viel zu gefährlich..."

Das sollte gefährlich sein? Was konnte da schon großartig passieren? Man konnte sich zu mindestens keine Knochen brechen dabei, oder etwa doch? Auf jeden Fall konnte es nicht Schlimmer sein, als ein Berg Watte, von einem vorbei fahrendem Muggel Laster zu klauen. (Kinder macht das niemals nach und wenn doch, tragt einen Sturzhelm XD)  
"Gefährlich also...", murmelte er leise und sah sich dieses Teufelswerk ein weinig genauer an.

"Ja meine Mutter meinte Muggelsachen, vor allem diese Computer und das Internet könnten süchtig machen, darum erlaubt sie es mir nicht und außerdem betont sie immer wieder, das wir ja keine Elektrizität haben....", er atmete ein wenig enttäuscht aus (eine Runde Mitleid... ohhhh) und ging dann seines Weges.

Nach dem der Popelfresser um die Ecke gebogen war, stand Snape wie gebannt vor diesem Laden.  
Es dauerte einige Zeit bevor er sich dazu durchringen konnte einen Fuß über sie Ladenschwelle zu tun- kein Wunder da sein anderer Fuß in Bubbles bester blas Kaugummi fest hing. Voller mühe kratzte Sev mit seinem Zauberstab den Kaugummi von seinen Schuhsohlen und wischte ihn an einem vorbeilaufenden Yorkshireterrier ab. Bei näherem Betrachten stellte sich heraus das es Professor Flitwick war, der liedchenträllernd an Snape vorbei gehuscht und diese unverschämte Aktion von Seiten des Tränkemeisters nicht wahrgenommen zu haben schien.

Nun endlich konnte er sich umsehen. Überall standen diese Kästen herum und funkelten ihn verführreich an. Mit jeder Sekunde die er hier verbrachten wurden seine schwarzen Augen immer größer und er war nur noch von einen einzigen Wunsch beseelt- na ja eher zweiter Wunsch, der erste bestand darin einmal Potter kopfüber in eine Kloschüssel tauchen zu dürfen.

Er wollte so eine Maschine besitzen. Kaum hatte Sev diesen Wunsch nur in Gedanken angeratzt , wuselte auch schon einer dieser gierigen Muggel Verkäufer auf ihn zu und strahlte ihn mit einem du- wirst -jetzt - dein -Geld - bei- mir- los -blick an.

Snape war einer dieser unwissenden, aber willigen Opfer, mit denen man leichtes Spiel hatte, wenn es darum ging, sie um ihr Geld zu erleichtern. Das schien der Verkäufer regelrecht zu riechen und in Gedanken leckte er sich schon die Finger nach dessen Geld.  
"Was kann ich für die tun?", fragte der Verkäufer mir einer Sing Sang Stimme , gleich so als könnte er niemals ein Wässerchen trüben. (Diese Typen mag ich... Aber wehe man will sein Geld zurück...)

Augenblinzend sah in Snape an. So etwas dreistes von Muggel hatte er auch noch nicht erlebt.  
"Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen wenn sie von meinem Fuß runtersteigen würden!", zischte er.  
Unbeabsichtigt war ihm der Verkäufer auf seinen linken Fuße gestiegen. Allerdings wunderte es auch niemanden, denn wenn man nur noch die Pfundzeichen in den Augen hat , hat man für andere Dinge, wie Füße eben keinen Sinn mehr. Sch..(piep) auf die Harzerkäsetreter hier ging es um Geld, um viel Geld!  
"Ich würde gerne dieses Ding da kaufen!", brummte Snape bedrohlich.

"Ah unseren neusten Techmexx Computer... mit dem dazugehörigen Bildschirm vermutlich...", sagte der Verkäufer und entschuldigte sich, für seinen Fehltritt- im wahrsten sinne des Wortes kann man da nur sagen.

Diesem Grufti hätte er vermutlich alles verkaufen können.

Prüfend sah Snape ihn an. Wenn er ehrlich war- und das war er selten, hatte er kein Wort verstanden von dem was dieser Klugscheißer von sich gegeben hatte.

"Was kostet das?", wollte er dann nur wissen. Eigentlich war es ihm egal was es kostete, Hauptsache er bekam den Nervenkitzel und zwar schnell.

"Dieser Computer mit der ganzen Ausstattung kostet etwa 1200 Pfund... wenn Sie aber natürlich noch einen Drucker, Headset für Unterhaltungen über das Internet haben wollen und eine Webcam ...wird es natürlich teurer...", sagte er Verkäufer.

Da er sowieso keine Ahnung von tuten und blasen hatte (XD) nickte er nur und knurrte leise:  
"Ich nehme das Ding.... nehmen sie auch Gold?"

"Gold? nein mein Herr wir nehmen nur Pfund....", sagte er dann. Mit so einer Frage hatte er schon gerechnet, da dieser Mann aussah wie aus der Steinzeit, was für ein Wunder, dass er nicht gefragt hat ob sie auch Steine als Bezahlungsmittel zulassen.

"Pfund...", knurrte er. Damit kannte er sich nun wirklich nicht aus. "Packen sie alles schon ein ich komme gleich wieder!", gab Snape dem spitzfindigen Verkäufer zu verstehen und huschte wie von der der Tarantel gestochen los. In weniger als ein paar Minuten war er in die Winkelgasse gebogen und eilte geradewegs auf die Zauberer Bank zu. Nur dort konnte er seine Galleonen in Pfund eintauschen.

Derweil war der Verkäufer damit beschäftig alle Sachen für seinen abstrakten Kunden zusammen zu stellen. Den Rechner, den Bildschirm, die Maus, die Tastatur, den Drucker, das Headset und zu guter letzt die Webcam wurden aus dem Lager geholt und schon mal zur Seite gelegt.

Woher der Grufti das Geld beschaffen wollte war dem Verkäufer egal, denn er war sich sicher, dass dieser komische Typ wiederkommen würde.

Und wer hätte das gedacht? Er kam auch wieder. Sein Lederbeutel war gefüllt mit Pfundnoten und wie eine alte Oma, die verzweifelt versucht die Cent Stücke auseinander zuhalten, hielt er das Geld vor seine Nase und begutachtete es.  
Komisches Geld, dachte er und blickte derweil über die Banknote hinweg und sah in das spitze Gesicht des Muggelverkäufers.

Dieser grinste ihn nur breit an und sah die ganzen Pfundnoten aufleuchten.  
"So das macht dann jetzt 1985 Pfund.", sagte er und schaute den Gruftmenschen an, wie er da so ein wenig verloren mit den Pfundnoten in der Hand vor ihm stand. Er musste sich echt zusammen reißen nicht laut loslachen zu müssen. Haben die in Transsylvanien etwa noch nie Geldscheine gesehen?, fragte er sich immer und immer wieder.

Snape stand da wie der letzte Volltrottel. Aber zu seinem Glück oder besser gesagt Unglück trat Mr. Weasly in den Laden ein und klopfte ihm kräftig auf die Schultern.  
Arthur übernahm das Bezahlen gerne für Severus und schaute ihn dann an.  
"Mein Lieber...hätt' nie von Ihnen gedacht, dass sie mein Hobby teilen.2, sagte er und klopfte dem grummeligen Sev erneut auf die Schulter. Am liebsten, dachte der Tränkemeister , wäre er im Erdboden versunken.

"Wenn sie noch keinen Stromanbieter haben... ich helfe ihnen da gerne weiter...", meinte Artuhr lächelnd.

Kopf schüttelend verschwand der Verkäufer schnell, in sein Kabuff . Noch so ein irrer Steinzeitöhi..., dachte er.

Snape grummelte ein Danke und schielte ihn von der Seite kurz aber nachdenklich an. Unweigerlich tat sich vor Snape ein Problehm auf, das beinahe Schmerzhafter war als ein Pickel am Arsch. Strom gab es ja gar nicht in Hogwarts und dies würde bedeuten das er alles umsonnst gekauft hätte.  
"Sie kennen einen Was? Stromanbieter? Was ist das?"  
(für alle die nicht wissen was ein Stromanbieter ist... das sind die Deppen, die dir den Saft abstellen wenn du mal vergessen hast zu bezahlen...)

"Ich biete Zauberer Strom an.... wizard electricity....", verkündete er ganz stolz, während er Snape half die Sachen aus dem laden zu befördern.  
"Hab die Campagne gerade erst gestartet, aber ich denke mal sie wird gut laufen... wenn Sie möchten helfe ich ihnen auch gerne beim anschließen", grinste er, da er selbst noch nie einen Computer ausprobiert hatte und es ihm bereits jetzt schon in den Fingern juckte. Leicht pikiert sah der Tränkemeister zu diesem Rotkehlchen hinüber und nickte missbilligend. Denn soll ich an meinen Coputer ach ne... Computer... lassen?, dachte er beinahe panisch.  
Aber wer konnte ihm schon helfen. McGonagall konnte er ja nicht fragen. Sie war ja ständig damit beschäftig Fellknäuele auszuwürgen. Und Dumbledore was tat der den ganzen Tag? Klar der saß in seinem schnuckeligen Büro und gab sich zusammen mit Fawkes, dem alten Truthahn die Kanne. Keiner seiner Kollegen konnte ihm helfen und je länger er nachgrübelte desto aussichtsloser wurde es, er brauchte professionelle Hilfe. (ß Sarkasmus)

"NA gut...", meinte so trocken wie eine Scheibe Weisbrot und rollte genervt mit seinen Augen.

Arthur freute sich tierisch und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Einige der anderen Hexen und Zauberer tuschelten über die Dinge welche sie bei sich trugen.  
Mr. Weasley- von geburt an Optimist, machte dies nichts, doch Snape schien dies so peinlich zu sein, dass er fast explodierte, so rot war er um die Ohren. Nach quälenden unendlich langen Minuten, kamen sie endlich im Schloss an.  
Doch anstatt das Mr. Weasly seinen Mund gehalten hätte  
lachte dieser schrill auf und verkündete wie viel spaß das Muggel Internet bringen würde, das habe er zu mindestens gehört.  
Arthur konnte Severus gar nicht verstehen. Muggeldinge waren doch etwas tolles und zu dieser Neigung konnte man doch stehen, ist ja nicht so als wäre man deswegen gleich ne Prosecco trinkende Tucke.  
"In den Kerker oder?", fragte er dann und schaute zum Treppenhaus.

"Ja wo sonnst? Im Filchs versifftes Bett vielleicht?", knurrte Snape. Wie konnte ein, einziger Mann nur so dumm sein? Mit seiner Logik übertraf er sogar noch Longbottom. Über das ganze Gesicht grinsend bugsierte Arthur alles in den Kerker und stellte die Sachen vorsichtig auf Snapes Schreibattisch und begann gleich damit den Computer mit der wizard electricity und dem Internet der Muggel anzuschließen.

Zu Arthurs Überraschend konnte er das mit dem Anschließen recht gut. Immer wider stellte er Severus Fragen, warum sich dieser einen Computer angeschafft hatte.  
"Darf ich ihn auch mal benutzen?", fragte Arthur neugierig nachdem das ultra geile Teil angeschlossen war und Strom hatte.

"Also ich weis nicht..."  
Aber was tat man nicht alles um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen. "Nun gut...", murmelte er und nahm neben ihm platz. Und so glotzten beide völlig Fasziniert aus den Bildschirm und tippten zaghaft ja beinahe liebvoll auf der Tastatur herum.  
Ja völlige Ruhe herrschte hier (Vogel sing und Bienchen summ) . Hier konnte noch ein Mann sein was er war... Frei! Ungebunden zu sein und sein Leben in vollen Zügen genießen, so dachte Snape es zu mindestens, aber das würde sich bald ändern..

Fortsetzung Folgt...


End file.
